Rag Doll
by SisBloodCarnivalOtaku
Summary: One-shot. Reflexion of human Devit on his brother, random and on a whim, angst if you squint. Bad summary I guess, but it sums it up. -Accepting requests.


**I have NO IDEA what I just wrote. This is a one-shot about the humans in Jasdero and Devit, the one inside Devit being the older brother who's reflecting on his younger twin. I wrote it on a whim, don't blame me if it doesn't make any sense. No one every write Jasdevi, so here I go!**

**I do not own -Man nor the characters. Well I do own my version of the humans but meh.**

* * *

><p>I've always had trouble taking in that my brother and I had become noahs. Deep down, I mean, this consciousness of mine only awakes at night, so I don't sleep.<p>

Now, I'm awake.

I regret hurting all those people, but probably never as much as my brother. I know that he's hidden very deep somewhere inside. He must be there, or he has simply given up. Probably.

My twin has always been the happy-go-lucky kind of guy, too peaceful for his own good. I'd always end up saving him, but then he's turn his back to me for a week because I'd use my fists. But he was submissive to me when it really mattered.

We were born in a small town, and when we moved to a bigger city, he became very depressed. Around then, I had no idea that the changes had begun to occur.

In march, he would sometimes have crazy laughing fits. We thought he was becoming crazy when they started occuring more often. Then, in the beginning of April, he'd scream in the middle of the night, begging the gods to let him live, saying how much he didn't want to disappear.

What I didn't know is that I, too, had started to change. Only, the noah inside of me had always been present. He had only made himself silent until his other part awoke.

In June of the same year, the voices came in our heads like thunder. They stroke everything we were in a day like lightning. At the end of the night, the blood started to flow on our foreheads, the pain was unbearable. We'd yell and cry, but there was no one but ourselves to hold on to. We held each other tightly until sunrise.

But we never saw the sun rise from the night.

I missed a great deal of my life as a noah, and I'm starting to realize that I may be the only one of us who stayed.

My brother is long gone. He doesn't answer wheb the demons merge.

Unstead, there's this rag dool that cannot speak freely. The stitches that he placed on his mouth don't seem to bother him, but it's not for the noah, no. It wasn't my brother who stitched his mouth.

It was Jasdero, who could no longer stand my brother's howling.

He also took off his eyelids, because he "didn't need them". My brother could always see. He would turn crazy if he hadn't already.

And he was gone, like that. With some blood on a needle and a black thread. With an old, rusted cutter. He became a rag doll, with long, bleached hair, heavy makeup, and bubbly eyes. Stitches on the mouth and a wicked posture.

A rag doll that goes crazy. A crazy ragg doll.

And I, what have I become? No- we haven't changed. This isn't us. It's the noahs. Yes, I stayed the same, and so did my brother.

I should probably join him, huh? He's not coming back, so he's probably waiting for me up there... granted, if we have any place anywhere now. I hope he's not too bored, it must have been a couple of years since he left, I just didn't notice. What a good big brother I make! Haha...

I'll give up. When morning will come, there will only be Devit in this cursed body... you won, Devit. I'll be going now-

-crackle-

...oh. well it looks like my little brother's telling me he's still there. He.. he just said my name... How many years has it been since I heard my name? Haha.. I guess I'll stay a bit longer, heh?

I won't let my brother alone just yet. He must have been tired when they merged, that's all...

After all, he's my little rag doll, right? If so... then...

What am I?

* * *

><p><strong>Ookay! Finishing on a little eery not now did I? Hahaha.. but really, please tell me what you thought of this and PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE REVIEWS! <strong>

**This is a one shot. Anyway, if you have any request on a story to write and pairings, etc, tell me! I'll happily write you at least a one-shot that you'll be able to continue if you want (or that I will) with my credits. I'll mention you.**

**Sooo REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks for reading! !**


End file.
